Out Hunting
by Mrs. Carolyn somerhalder
Summary: Edward and the rest of the family have to go hunting all but Emmett what happens when he is left to watch Bella? please read story is better than the summary


Epov

We were going on a hunting trip and that ment I had to leave Bella but little did she know she wouldn't be alone I know I will regret this but I am having Emmett watch her he says it will be good bonding time with his little sister. But the thing that I feared the most was telling Bella and thats what I was a about to do. I stood outside her window contemplating wether I should go in or not. I sucked it up and jumped into her window. She was sitting up in her bed.

"Hey your earlie" she accused

"Not that I mind though"

"Bella I have to tell you somthing."

"Tell me anything you would like" she smiled then took my hand in hers

"Well I am going hunting tomarro with the others and well..." she got a puzzled look on her face...

"Well what!" she said impatently

"IamleavingyouwithEmmettwhilewegoandIamsosorry" I tried to fiit it all into one sentence. She let out a loud huff then got off the bed

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you not understand what you have done!" she was pacing back in forth in the room.

"Yes bu-"

"But nothing he is going to make fun of me so bad , and the last time you guys just left me in the room alone with Emmett and he tried to get me to have a eating contest with him he doesn't even eat! for crying out loud."

"Bella love you need to keep your voice down or Charlie is going to come up." I whispered

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me Charlie what am I going to say to him! I can't tell him I am spending the night with Emmett."

"Oh Bella we have it all figured out Alice is going to call your dad tonight and talk to him ok he will think you are with her." I got up off the bed and pulled her into a tight hug she sighed I leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"Fine" She whispered

"Thank you. I promise he will be on his best behavior.." She laughed as if I had just told a funny joke

"Ok" She laughed then went to go lay back down in her bed. I layed down next to her and hummed her lullaby she quickly fell asleep , and I stayed there wondering what Emmett would do tomarro."

...X.x.X... ( The next day)

Bpov

I sat downstairs waiting for Alice to arrive and take me to my doom I really don't know why I even agreed to this I know its going to be horrible. I shighed well there is nothing I can do about it now.. I heard to honks of a horn I got up and walked slowly to the door never the less Alice was outside my house in her yellow porsche

I walked over and slid into the passenger seat. Then she speed of.

"Geez Alice slow down! " I yelled she gave me a annoyed look then slowed it to 80.

"Bella I know your mad about Edward making you stay with Emmett but don't give him a hard time he really cares for you and wants you to be safe." Alice said

I sighed "I know Alice but really Emmett"

"He was the only one who didn't need to go hunt it was Edwards only choice"

"It wasn't his only choice you know ja-" she cute me off

"No Bella its not safe"

"Ya and a slumber party with Emmett is safer!" I was now yelling Alice shook her head at me

"Bella please drop it. You know as much as I hate to say this if you just stop complaning and stay with Emmett you don't have to go shopping with me and Rose this weekend."

I chuckled "You make one hell of a bargan and I accept"

she smiled at "I knew you would" we sat in silence for about 5 minutes in then we pulled into the cullens drive Edward was at my door opening it for me immediatly.

He smiled his crooked smile then pulled me into a hug.

"We have to go but I will be back tomarro I promise" he whispered into my hair

"I know I love you have a good time" he pulled away and smiled

"Are you no longer angry" he asked looking amused

"No I am im just not complaning Alice will take me shopping if I do" He chuckled then kissed the top of my head and got into Alice's porsche then they drove away.

They were all gone now and I was alone I stood there for what felt like five minutes and then decided to go try and find Emmett I walked inside the house and immediatly felt uneasy.

"Emmett!" I yelled there was No answer I walked up the stairs into Emmett and Rosalies room he wasn't there either I walked out and started towards Edwards room and then.

"Boo!" Emmett yelled I screamed then jumped back holding my cheast

"Geez Em why did you do that?"

" Well I was sitting on the couch and you were taking FOREVER to come inside so I decided to hide because I knew you would come looking for me and then I could scare you and I thought it would be funny"

"Well it wasn't funny" I huffed then turned my back to him

"Aww Bells don't be like that you know I was only joking" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug the pulled me down the stairs and sat me on the couch. I still had my arms folded.

" I have a lot of fun things planned and we can't do them if your mad at me! So stop being mad" He whinned then he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed I could not be mean to him when he looked like that.

"What do you have planned Emmett?" I asked regretting it immediatly

"Well first I thought , you still want to become a vampire right Bells?"

"Of course I do Em you know that."

"Well then you know what we are going to do first"

"What Emmett just spit it out!" I yelled

"I am going to help you with your first vampire act... I am going to teach you how to hunt!"

"What!!!!" oh this could not be good Eward is going to kill him...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N So what did you think please tell me leave a little review. **

**So I know there were probably tonz of mistakes but I am currently looking for a beta so if any of you want to help me just sent me a private message or tell me in your review.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**- Carolyn**


End file.
